Hurts
by Trixie Ray
Summary: They hurt, but they had their payback.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurts**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Stefan Salvatore x Damon Salvatore

**Genre: **General

**Rated T**

**Summary:** They hurt, but they had their payback.

**Disclaimer:** Just the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **A little two-shot that popped in my head a while ago.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_"Every second is a lifetime_

_And every minute more_

_Brings you closer to God_

_And you see nothing but the red light_

_You let your body burn like never before_

_And it feels better than love_

_Yeah it feels better than love"_

Better Than Love, by Hurts

Stefan's POV

Chapter One

Time stopped mattering to us when we died. What's a second, a minute, an hour when you have eternity within your fingers?

"What are you doing?" I heard his low voice from the other side of the room

What is a shout when you can hear a whisper?

"We shouldn't have come back" I say, feeling my voice crack in the end.

What is hope when you have fear?

"Ah! Thinking." Damon gets a drink and sits in the end of the sofa, in front of the chair I'm sitting. "Don't be like this, little brother. What can happen? It's not like anyone will know what we are. No one - except for our nephew - knows."

I get up and go to the front door, having all the intention to leave this house and walk in the woods for a couple hours.

"Be home before midnight." Damon says laughing before the door closes.

What is life when all you have is death?

Mystic Falls. I haven't been here since everything happened way over a century ago.

I'm pulled to my destination in the woods as if I was a magnet.

I see nothing but old rocks here and there, but I know perfectly well what they were. Where every wall of my house was.

What is love when you have hate?

I blink and everything comes back to me. My life, my dying day, the people I've killed after that. As I said, life, time... it didn't make any difference to me then and it doesn't now.

Turning on my heels I start thinking about all I've done, all I've seen until now. As I look around me, I see that coming back is actually a really bad mistake. Nothing good can come out of this.

Nothing good ever happened to this God forsaken town. Ever.

What are feelings when you have instincts?

People disappeared, strange deaths happened... since it's founding day. These lands are cursed and we sure got caught up in between.

The wind picks up and I feel goosebumps all over my body; just enough for someone to feel frightened about. But not me. Sure as hell not me, never.

"What's up, Damon?" The small chuckle appeared right behind my back and I turn around.

"Drowning in self pity?" His voice is so full of sarcasm that sometimes it doesn't even sound like my older brother.

"Why did we come back?" I let my guards down the same time he did. I sit down a nearby tree and look up at him, waiting for his answer, the one that will help me keep going. My voice sounds tired, as if I had spoken a whole day nos-stop.

He doesn't answer me for several minutes, maybe hours.

What is eternity without a lover?

"Can't you figure out?" No sarcasm there, only tiredness, like me. "I think it's time we put it all behind us. For real. For ever."

We stared at each others eyes for a while. This was the best thing; when we were alone. We looked as much danger as we were. No pretend smiles, no unnecessary breaths. The sun was setting and it was quickly becoming darker. I look up, trying to look at it, but feeling my eyes close slightly because of what I am.

What is a whole day when you have a whole night?

"We should go..." his hand stretched to help me get up. I take it. "It's time to meet the new teens in town." His sarcasm is back. So is my calm-smiley-dreamy expression.

What is reality when you live in a Neverland?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurts**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Stefan Salvatore x Damon Salvatore

**Genre: **General

**Rated T**

**Summary:** They hurt, but they had their payback.

**Disclaimer:** Just the plot is mine.

* * *

_"Another second in the sunshine_

_A decade in the dark taking part in a dream_

_Have you forgotten what she looks like?_

_Or do you only see what you want to believe?_

_Does it feel better than love?_

_Does it feel better than love?"_

Better Than Love, by Hurts

Damon's POV

Chapter Two

Rocking and rolling through the years. All fun and no tears. Fuck. That's a bad rhyme. Really, I try to appear always carefree about our existence when Stefan's around, but...

Of course I still think about when we died, how we died, _why_ we died. Katherine put us to hell and beyond but she did manage - in the end - to bring us back together.

Oh, I remember when we ran into her in New York... the bitch never knew what hit her. Really, I will never forget her oh so surprised face when she saw us. After she finally paid us, Stefan and I became the best friends that we used to be before she showed up.

Well, I need to be strong for him, I need to put on this façade whenever someone's around. Because he's my little brother.

Anyway, so here I am, at the Grill something, drinking, Stefan by my side while we watch the people in town.

"Want a sip?" I offer one of the tequila shots I ordered.

"You know I can't drink, Damon. I'm supposed to be at high school, remember?"

"Oh please, as if everybody here has age enough to drink." I say looking around and something - rather, someone - catches my eye. "Go on... you know you desperately need a shot."

Stefan downed the shot but his posture didn't change.

"You know what?" I say after drinking another shot. "I think we may have found Emily's grand-granddaughter." I say in a think-full way.

My brother looks at the girl my gaze is on. "Think she's a witch too?" I remember the promise I had to make to Emily in exchange of Katherine's safety. Well, there wasn't a Katherine anymore...

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, well, they will not drain Bonnie. I was thinking that it would be her mother when she was a teen - the story is definitely not set at our days, more like twenty years ago.

Oh! How they never said anything about Bonnie's mother being a witch, I assume she isn't. So, buh-bye!

Yeah, I never liked Bonnie.


End file.
